The Perfect Gift
by Sabrina Whitmore
Summary: AU Olitz: It's a week before Christmas, and Olivia Pope is in search of the perfect gift for her husband Fitzgerald Grant. But as it gets closer to the holiday Olivia discovers the perfect gifts are sometimes the smallest.


**Title**: The Perfect Gift

**Rating**: T

**Paring**: Fitzgerald Grant/Olivia Pope

**Summary**: (AU Olitz) It's a week before Christmas, and Olivia Pope is in search of the perfect gift for her husband Fitzgerald Grant. But as it gets closer to the holiday Olivia discovers the perfect gifts are sometimes the smallest.

**Authors Note**: First of all Merry Christmas to all my fellow gladiators! It's been a while since I wrote fan-fiction. But the story between Fitz and Olivia, and the chemistry between Kerry and Tony has pulled me back in and has gotten my creative juices flowing. So I hope you all enjoy my story and pleased leave me a review!

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing! If I did Fitz and Olivia would be married and kicking butt during Fitz second term._

What do you get for the man who has everything, a former President of the United States, a multi-millionaire several times over? This was the question racing through Olivia Pope's mind as she sipped on a hot cup of tea ginger tea; she had been suffering from an upset stomach last few days and had driven her away from coffee. Staring out of her kitchen window, she smiled at the snow falling steadily falling covering the acres of their Vermont estate in a white blanket.

It had been eight years since Fitz had first bought her here. Six years since, at the start of his second terms when he had announced his separation and impending divorce from Mellie Grant. Five years since they had officially started dating, public dinners at D.C's best restaurants, state dinners, overnight trips to Camp David. Three years since they had gotten married in the apple orchid of their Vermont estate.

In the last three years life had never been better. Olivia Pope and Associates was thriving and evolving. Fitz, at the end of his second term, had started the Grant Project a non-profit whose sole goal was coming up with innovative ideas and solutions to pressing world issues, as well as working on his memoirs. Her stepchildren where also well, Karen, and Gerry were enjoying there times in college, Karen was majoring in pre-med, and Gerry economics, and Teddy at seven years old was excelling in second grade. Her family she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face for a girl who had grown up without a lot of people it felt good to know that she was now surrounded by love and family.

"Baby!?" She jumped in surprise at her husbands deep baritone voice reverberating down the hallway. Following quickly by the clacking of their Great Dane Milo's nails on the hardwood floor.

"In here Fitz!" She called back and laughed as he turned the corner he was bundled in his heavy coat, earmuffs, and a woolen hat that their kindly old neighbor Mrs. Brooks had knitted for him. "Are you warm?"

"Toasty. Milo wanted to play in the snow instead of using the bathroom. Remind me again why it's my responsibility to take the dog out in the dead of winter?"

"Because you and Teddy begged and pleaded for a dog." She reminded as Milo trotted over by her and gave her hands a gentle lick. She smiled giving him a scratch behind his ears. She then reached for the clear cookie jar that held his treats and gave Milo one. Eagerly Milo ate and walked over to the living room where he's large bed was waiting for him.

"Coffee still causing you trouble?" Fitz questioned as he pulled off his things. Walking around the large kitchen island he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a gently kiss on the nape of her neck. Liv shivered in desire, and she briefly wondered if such a simple touch would always drive her crazy.

"Yes. Remind me to never have the shrimp at Romana's."

"Livvie you don't think that you could be…" He let his words trail off as she turned around in his grasp.

"No Fitz it's just a stomach flu. We just started trying, and I had my period this month." She couldn't be pregnant; they had only just started trying a few months ago. And she had been on the pill for so long she knew that it would take awhile for her body to regulate itself, and besides neither of them were exactly spring chickens. Friends of hers had warned that she would possibly have to use a surrogate or in vitro.

"Okay." Fitz said stepping off the subject. He knew how much she wanted a baby, how much they both did, but he wasn't going to put any more pressure on her. "I'm going to take a shower before the kids get here. Do you want to join me?" He questioned as he lowered his head capturing her lips in a slow seductive. With a sigh Liv wrapped her arms around his neck holding him closer.

"I'd love to but I have to make sure everything's ready." She said giving the room a quick once over. They were expecting a full house this year: the kids, Cyrus, James and their daughter Ella, Abby and her husband Leo, Harrison and his wife Hannah, Huck, and Quinn, Fitz's cousin Lynn, her husband Jeffery, and their two sons Henry, and Jack, and of course her father. Over the years Liv and her fathers relationship had gotten better. She could be in a room with him and not feel like that unloved 12 year old being sent to boarding school after her mother had died.

"Just remember the house is already beautiful. You and Connie have done a wonderful job."

"But do you think that it's okay for Henry and Jack to share a room? And Ella and Karen, I don't want anyone to be…"

"Liv," Fitz said interrupting her worried thoughts, "Henry and Jack will be fine. The kids will probably spend most of their free time with Teddy, or the three of them will be knocked out in the game room. Ella is crazy about Karen and vice versa. I don't want you to stress out." He said as he started to massage her shoulders gently, he placed a gentle kiss on her temple and backed away.

"I'll try. Oh Fitz…" She said as he stood in the entranceway of the kitchen. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"Whatever you get me sweet baby I'm sure I'll love it." Liv couldn't suppress the groan that escaped her mouth. She knew it was a long shot for Fitz to tell her what exactly he wanted for Christmas but she had to give it a shot. She supposed she was just going to have to roam around the mall looking for inspiration to strike.

"Liv?" Seven-year-old Teddy questioned his step-mother for what was surely the millionth time in the last thirty minutes since they first arrived in the mall. Teddy was with her while Fitz went off to buy things off of his kids Christmas list, and Karen and Gerry were off shopping as well. So it was just she and Teddy left, and Teddy was quickly getting tired of being the store.

"Yes Teddy?" She questioned as her hands touched a silk red tie, and she briefly wondered if Fitz would like it. But it didn't scream perfect present like she was looking for.

"How much longer?"

"Not to much longer Teddy Bear. As soon as I find your dad a gift we can go get one of those cinnamon sugar pretzels you love so much. Do you think you can hold on for a few more minutes?" She questioned and was rewarded with Teddy nodding his head. Being bribed with his favorite sugary treat made Teddy acquiesce quickly.

Before they could go look at some cufflinks Olivia's phone begin to vibrate in her hand.

"Just give me a second Teddy while I get this." Liv said before answering her phone. "Olivia Pope." She greeted not immediately recognizing the number that showed up on her glossy iPhone screen.

"Hi Olivia it's Dr. Cartwright." The voice on the other end greeted. It was her gynecologist, the day before they left for Vermont Olivia had gone to her doctor for a routine doctors appointment. The older woman had taken a blood sample as a matter of course. And Olivia was more then a little nervous about the rest.

"Hi Dr. Cartwright, I hope your not working too hard over the holidays."

"No I'm just in the office for a few hours." The other woman said, "So as you recall I did some test in regards to your stomach flu. Well Olivia I'm very pleased to announce that you're pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Olivia questioned in a whisper as she turned away from Teddy who was busy playing with a train set. "I couldn't possible be pregnant I've had my cycle this month." She could feel tears filling her eyes, she was pregnant, and she was having a baby.

It was an awe-inspiring thought.

"I know Olivia. Having a light cycle is perfectly normal. I'm going to want you to avoid that glass of wine at night, and also refine from coffee. I'm also going to send a prescription to your pharmacy. You guys are in Vermont for the holidays?"

"Yes." Olivia said she was still in complete shock but she couldn't hide the bright smile that filled her face.

"Good. I'm also going to want you to call the office so you can make an appointment. The first of the year if at all possible."

"Okay I will." Olivia said nodding, "Thank you again Dr. Cartwright."

"It was no problem." The doctor said, "And please send the President my congratulations."

"Of course, goodbye Dr. Cartwright." Hanging up her phone Olivia blinked away tears, and smiled brightly as the perfect gift for Fitz popped into her mind. "Okay Teddy, do you mind coming to one more store with me? And then we will go and get you a pretzel."

"Alright." Teddy said with a groan as they walked out of the busy department store.

It was one clock in the morning, and the children had all been put to bed with promises that Santa would arrive only when good little boys and girls were safely tucked into bed. Presents had been wrapped and placed under the tree. Cyrus, James, Liv and Fitz had indulged in the cookies and milk that had been left for Santa. And now she and Fitz where in bed, and if history was any indicator the sound of little feet and voice exclaiming that Santa had come would be filling the house in just a few hours.

"Are you tired?" Olivia questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of silk white pajamas, her hair was tied back in with one of her brightly colored scarves, and she was smiling softly as she made her way toward him.

"Exhausted." Fitz replied, "I shouldn't have started a snow ball fight with four kids and a crazy dog." He said talking about the surprised snowball fight he had started during his nightly walk with Milo. The kids had decided to join him and Fitz had decided it was the perfect time to play. They had all come back covered in snow, with large smiles on their face so Liv figured it was all in all a good idea.

"Well if it's any consolation I'm pretty sure you knocked them out. I went by Teddy's room and he was snoring so loudly Milo went down to the living room for some quite." Olivia said and smiled at Fitz laughter as she slipped into their California king sized bed. "I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Livvie." Fitz replied placing a hand on her cheek he moved closer leaning forward to capture her lips in a soft, and gently kiss. She smiled, as they broke apart.

She reached for her bedside table and opened the draw pulling out a brightly colored box.

"I wanted to give you your gift before all the insanity of later so Merry Christmas Fitz."

Fitz smiled as he ripped opened the box; he immediately recognized the Tiffany's blue box. Flipping the long box open his eyes went wide as he saw a small sliver spoon.

"Liv?" His voice was a whisper as he lifted the spoon out of it's cocoon. "Are you..." He could barely say the words as tears filled his eyes. She had only gotten off the pill three months ago and he had been hopping, praying that one day she would come to him saying she was pregnant. But now that it was here he couldn't speak he was filled with emotion.

"I'm pregnant Fitz. Dr. Cartwright called they other day when we were shopping. I should have known the nausea, the..." She trailed off as Fitz's lips silenced her babbling. He cupped her face in his hands deepening the kiss as he tugged her onto his lap. His hand fell on her still flat stomach, his mind was already imagining how she would look swollen with their child, what it would feel like the first time he felt he or she kick, and would he or she have it's mothers bright smile. "So I take it you like my gift?" Olivia questioned as they broke apart their foreheads touching.

"Livvie..." He trailed off with a chuckle, "I couldn't possible have imagined a better gift."

"I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant."

"And I love you Olivia Carolyn Grant." He said kissing her once more, and for the rest of the night celebrating their happy news. Later when the door of their bedroom would swing open with the excited shouts of their friends and family they would greet the day with glowing faces and small secretive smiles to one another. And if a few of their friends and families where looking at them in confusion at the look of complete bliss that was on their faces, well that was just a small price to pay for the complete joy the couple felt.


End file.
